


Seeing Red

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny little Soccer!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

Akira tried to keep his focus on the ball. Or at least his eyes. It wasn't working all that well, though, not since Hikaru had footed his ball a few moments ago and was wrestling with the laces on his cleats. He was just leaned over in those obscene red silk soccer shorts! Every time he slid on the ball a bit, the shorts slid up on the right hand side and showed the underwide of one toned cheek. Akira knew he was red in the face from the fact that Ochi of all people was staring at him... Ochi with his focus so one-directional that he lifted the ball while in the shower. Akira glanced back at Hikaru who was somehow bent further forward now and ball lifting was on his mind again, but in a sightly different way.

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a bunch of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble.


End file.
